Twilight Characters  QA
by MrMrsCullen96
Summary: Have you ever wondered what any of the Twilight Characters would say in a interview? Well, read and find out... Please review and tell me what you think...
1. Carlisle Cullen

**1) Carlisle.**

Straight after breaking dawn…

1) How old are you?

I am 364 years old but my physical age is 23.

2) Who are the members of your family?

Esme – Wife

Edward – First adoptive son

Rosalie – First adoptive daughter

Emmett – Second adoptive son

Alice – Second adoptive daughter

Jasper – Third adoptive son

Bella – Adoptive daughter in law

Renesmee – Adoptive granddaughter

Jacob – Adoptive future grandson in law

3) What are your vampire abilities?

I have basic vampire abilities like speed etc. and I have compassion and I have self-control.

4) What nicknames do you have?

Dr Cullen – by the citizens of Forks

Stregoni Benefici – by the Volturi

Dr Fang and Doc – by Jacob Black

Honey – By Esme

5) What is your occupation?

I am a doctor in Forks. Apparently none of the nurses can concentrate on their work when I am around.

6) What does your name mean?

My name means 'strong'. Many believe that this is why I have such strong resistance from human blood.

7) Name the people you have changed into a vampire.

1st – Edward

2nd – Esme

3rd – Rosalie

4th – Emmett

8) What are your thoughts on Bella Swan/Cullen's transformation?

I think that Edward was right in changing her. It is what she wanted and in his heart I think he wanted it too. The only reason he didn't want to do it was that he thought he would cause her pain but the morphine spread and numbed the fire throughout the transformation. He is pleased with how she turned out and now they are a happy couple.

9) Why did you change Edward?

I changed him because at the time, there was a big flu epidemic and Edward's father had already died of it. His mother, Elizabeth Masen, was dying of it. He caught it and was also dying of it. A few hours before Elizabeth passed away, she asked me if I could do everything in my power. I knew that all I could do was try and change him, so I tried and it worked. Me and Edward have been together mostly ever since. He had a bout of adolescence when he ran away but he soon came back.

10) Why did you change Esme?

Because she had a lovely face and I knew her from an accident before. She fell out of a tree and broke her leg. She told me stories from her childhood. I instantly recognised her after she was taken to the morgue after jumping form a cliff. I could let her die so I carried her over the rooftops to my house and changed her. She is a lovely women and I don't regret changing her.

11) Why did you change Rosalie?

Because she was amazingly beautiful and I couldn't let her die. It would be too wasteful. I also hoped that she might be a good companion for Edward. That didn't work out.

12) Why did you change Emmett?

Because Rosalie bought him to me and begged for me to help him. She couldn't do it in case she killed him. I owed Rosalie already so I agreed. They are a happy couple now and I am glad I chose to say yes to her wish.

13) What were your thoughts when Alice and Jasper showed up?

I was out hunting when they came. Alice moved her stuff straight into Edwards's room and she and Jasper came to find us. I was scared and protective of my family when I saw Jasper came after her covered in battle scars and vampire bites.

14) Will you change anyone else?

I doubt I will but if anyone truly wants to be changed and they mean something to my family, then I will change them. I truly believe that there is such thing as a good vampire, after all, my family has proved that haven't they?

15) Did you agree with your father up to a point?

I did agree that we should try and get rid of vampires, werewolves and witches because I believed that they were sons and daughters of the devil. Now, I believe that if they try and not drink human blood, then there may be somewhere up there that they can go. A sort of vampire heaven. I believe that they get some reward for trying.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think? Any more idea's for anyone else.

I love reviews… (Wink wink) 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	2. Edward Cullen

**2) Edward**

Straight after breaking dawn…

1) How old are you?

I am 107 years old but my physical age is 17.

2) Who are the members of your family?

Carlisle – Adoptive Father

Esme – Adoptive Mother

Rosalie – Adoptive Sister

Emmett – Adoptive Brother

Alice – Adoptive Sister

Jasper – Adoptive Brother

Bella – Wife

Renesmee – Daughter

Jacob – Future son in law

Charlie – Father in law

Renee – Mother in law

Phil – Stepfather in law

3) What are your vampire abilities?

I am able to read minds and I can run as fast as a newborn.

4) What nicknames do you have?

Cullen – by Mike Newton

Redhead – by Bree Tanner

Bloodsucker, Leech and Parasite – by Jacob Black

5) What is your occupation?

I am a former student of Forks High School and I am due to attend Dartmouth College.

6) What does your name mean?

My name means 'rich protector' or 'Blessed Guardian'

7) What do you think about Bella's transformation?

I regret her being in pain because of Renesmee but I am glad it has worked out. I am proud of her not killing anyone yet. I am amazed that she was able to resist human blood only hours after she was 'reborn' because not even mature vampires can do that. She is claiming that she didn't feel the transformation. She says that she didn't feel the fire but I think she is lying. Whenever I think of that, I wince. I hate thinking of her like that but she likes her life now and I'm glad.

8) Would you not have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?

No. I like my life now. At the time, I resented Carlisle for taking my life into his own hands and changing me. Then I met Bella and I was glad that I was around for this long to meet her and fall in love with her. I wished that I was human at the time though because she wanted me to change her and I didn't want that. Now, I am glad that we are both happy vampires and we have a child. I never wanted to take that advantage away from Bella but she said she didn't care. I am glad that she has a daughter now and is alive and healthy.

9) What do you think of your brothers and sisters?

I think of Emmett as my big brother although I am older than him. I think of Alice as my annoying little sister. Jasper is my newest brother. Rosalie is my sister. I love her as my sister and nothing more. I never have loved her anymore than a sister.

10) What do you think about your daughter and her feelings towards Jacob Black?

I love Renesmee with all my heart and I trust her to do whatever is best for her. Jacob knows that if he doesn't look after her then he is in big trouble (Edward Growls) and he will be running with three legs. It is good though for Bella because she still loves Jacob and he loves her but as he said once, 'now they love each other in the right way' and he was right when he said that. They love each other as friends and I'm happy with that.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Edward's Point of View? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews… (Wink wink) 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	3. Bella Cullen  previously Swan

**3) Bella**

Straight after breaking dawn…

1) How old are you?

I am 19 but physically I am 18.

2) Who are the members of your family?

Carlisle – Adoptive Father in law

Esme – Adoptive Mother in law

Rosalie – Adoptive Sister in law

Emmett – Adoptive Brother in law

Alice – Adoptive Sister in law

Jasper – Adoptive Brother in law

Edward - Husband

Renesmee – Daughter

Jacob – Future son in law

Charlie – Father

Renee – Mother

Phil – Stepfather

3) What are your vampire abilities?

I am able to shield people from mental gifts and I have super-natural control

4) What nicknames do you have?

Bells and Bell by Charlie

Arizona – by Mike Newton

Spider Monkey and Love – by Edward Cullen

Vampire Girl – by Emily Young

Leech-lover – by Leah Clearwater

5) What is your occupation?

I am a former student of Forks High School and I am due to attend Dartmouth College.

6) What does your name mean?

The name 'Bella' means beautiful in Italian.

7) What do you think about Edward's point of view on your transformation?

I think that Edward should of transformed me earlier like I wanted but then if he had I would not have Renesmee now. I love him and I think through everything he says because normally they mean a lot but I think I was right about me being transformed.

8) Would you still have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?

Yes. My life is lovely now and I like what I have. I have a loving family. I have a lovely daughter. I have a group of werewolf friends and I have a nice cottage to enjoy with Edward at night when Renesmee is asleep.

9) What do you think of your new brothers and sisters in law?

Emmett is my big brother. Jasper is just my brother. He is also called the newest brother in the Cullen house. Alice is my adorable little sister because although she is older than me, she looks younger. Rosalie is my sister. We get along now a lot better than we did before Renesmee but Nessie has created a bond between us for which I am very thankful.

10) What do you think about your daughter and her feelings towards Jacob Black?

I don't mind Jacob imprinting on Renesmee because I know because of that she will have the best protection possible with all of the wolves looking after her.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Bella's Point of View? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews… (Wink wink) 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	4. Esme Cullen

**4) Esme**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 114 years old but my physical age is 26 – 3 years older than my husband Carlisle.

**2) Who are the members of your family?**

Carlisle – Husband

Bella – Adoptive Daughter in law

Rosalie – Adoptive Daughter

Emmett – Adoptive Son

Alice – Adoptive Daughter

Jasper – Adoptive Son

Edward – Adoptive Son

Renesmee – Adoptive Granddaughter

Jacob – Future Adoptive Grandson in law

Charles Evenson – Ex-Husband

**3) What are your vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and passionate love.

**4) What nicknames do you have?**

None.

**5) What is your occupation?**

I am not in work but in my free time I like to restore old houses.

**6) What does your name mean?**

Esme means 'to be loved' and I think that might be why I am able to love passionately.

**7) What do you think about Edward transforming Bella?**

I think that Edward was right to change her because it was what she wanted. I know why Edward was hesitant but he had no reason to be in the end because it turned out fine.

**8) Would you still have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?**

Yes. I would have because I have Carlisle in this life and I'm not being abused like I was being by Charles (sobs tearlessly) and I know that Carlisle loves me. Charles doesn't

**9) What do you think of your sons and daughters including Bella?**

I love Edward, Emmett and Jasper very much. I love Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Renesmee as well. I also like Jacob Black because he was willing to put himself through hard-ships for my family. I like his pack as well. Seth Clearwater is a very sweet and understanding boy. Leah was willing to put herself through hard-ships for Jacob. I like/love everyone around me now.

**10) What do you think about your granddaughter and her feelings towards Jacob Black?**

I don't mind Jacob imprinting on Nessie because I know that it is what Nessie wants and it's what he wants. This imprinting makes them both happy and I am thankful.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Esme's Point of View? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews… (Wink wink) 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	5. Jasper Hale

**5) Jasper**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 169 years old but my physical age is 16.

**2) Who are the members of your family?**

Carlisle – Adoptive Father

Bella – Adoptive Sister in law

Rosalie – Adoptive Sister

Emmett – Adoptive Brother

Alice – Wife

Esme – Adoptive Mother

Edward – Adoptive Brother

Renesmee – Adoptive Niece

Jacob – Future Adoptive Nephew in law

Maria – Creator

**3) What are your vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and Emotional Manipulation. This means I can change people's emotions. E.g. make a sad person happy. Make an agitated person calm.

**4) What nicknames do you have?**

Jazz – by the Cullen's

**5) What is your occupation?**

I am a former student of Forks High School.

**6) What does your name mean?**

Jasper is the name of a precious and beautiful gem.

**7) What do you think about Edward transforming Bella?**

I think that Edward was right to change Bella. As I said to her once 'It is good to not want to kill her all the time' and I think she has settled into her vampire life very well for a newborn.

**8) Would you still have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?**

Yes. I would have because I have Alice now. I had a very bad life with Maria but when I met Alice, my entire life changed. I felt happy and I love her.

**9) What do you think of your brothers and sisters including Bella?**

I love them all very much. It felt good not to be on the edge of things all of the time. When the newborns attacked, it felt good to be able to teach them things and not having them doing all of the teaching.

**10) What do you think about your niece and her feelings towards Jacob Black?**

I don't like the fact that he has claimed her as his but I know he can't help it and it make Renesmee happy so I don't mind it too much. I hated to leave them when Alice told me we had to go before the Volturi came for Renesmee. I love Renesmee more than any of my siblings guess. She is like the daughter I wanted but never had. I loved it when we were all reunited again.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Jasper's Point of View? 

I have had my first review asking for Jasper's point of view. Thank You for that review. Here it is. I hope I don't disappoint!

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews… (Wink wink) 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	6. Emmett Cullen

**6) Emmett**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 103 but my physical age is 20.

**2) Who are the members of your family? **

Carlisle – Adoptive Father

Bella – Adoptive Sister in law

Rosalie – Wife

Jasper – Adoptive Brother

Alice – Adoptive Sister

Esme – Adoptive Mother

Edward – Adoptive Brother

Renesmee – Adoptive Niece

Jacob – Future Adoptive Nephew in law

**3) What are your vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and I am the strongest member of my coven – the Olympic Coven.

**4) What nicknames do you have?**

Em – by the Cullen's

Monkey Man – by Rosalie Hale

The Big One – by nearly everyone!

**5) What is your occupation?**

I am a former student of Forks High School.

**6) What does your name mean?**

Emmett means 'strong' in both English and german, so that might be why I am so strong.

**7) What do you think about Edward transforming Bella?**

I think that Edward was right to change Bella. It is what she wanted and whatever someone wants, they should get. She was right in the end and I won a lot of bets thanks to her vampire life. I am not happy about her beating me at arm-wrestling. (Growls)

**8) Would you still have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?**

Yes. I have Rosalie and I am happy. She loves me and I love her. I didn't mind when Carlisle changed me. At first I thought I couldn't be alive after being mauled by a bear and I thought Carlisle was god and Esme and Rose were Angels and Edward was Gabriel. (Laughs) I was very wrong. (Laughs again)

**9) What do you think of your brothers and sisters including Bella?**

I love them all very much. I love Bella very much and was glad when Edward proposed because that meant that we brothers could go on another stag night. They are always funny.

**10) What do you think about your niece and her feelings towards Jacob Black?**

I don't care too much. It make Ness happy so that's all I'm bothered about. She will make her own mistakes and we have to deal with that.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Emmett's Point of View? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews so please?... 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	7. Rosalie Hale

**7) Rosalie**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 94 years old but I am physically 18 years old.

**2) Who are the members of your family? **

Carlisle – Adoptive Father

Bella – Adoptive Sister in law

Emmett - Husband

Jasper – Adoptive Brother

Alice – Adoptive Sister

Esme – Adoptive Mother

Edward – Adoptive Brother

Renesmee – Adoptive Niece

Jacob – Future Adoptive Nephew in law

**3) What are your vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and I the most beautiful person ever.

**4) What nicknames do you have?**

Rose – by the Cullen's

Babe – by Emmett Cullen

Kitty – by Carlisle Cullen

Blondie and Sleepless Beauty – by Jacob Black

**5) What is your occupation?**

I am a former student of Forks High School. Me and Emmett went to college in Africa for a while but are back now. In my spare time, I build cars and fix cars.

**6) What does your name mean?**

Rosalie in French means Rose. Roses are a symbol of love and beauty. This shows my love towards Emmett and my beauty. Roses also have thorns in their behaviour. Like me, I admit.

**7) What do you think about Edward transforming Bella?**

He shouldn't let her get around him but I'm glad she has Nessie

**8) Would you still have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?**

I'm not sure. I do have resentment towards Carlisle for doing it against my will but I'm happy that I have Emmett now.

**9) What do you think of your brothers and sisters including Bella?**

I love them all. Emmett is the best, of course and I still feel bitterness towards Edward for refusing me so many years back.

**10) What do you think about your niece and her feelings towards Jacob Black?**

I think that he is a horrible mongrel but I'm glad that she is happy. She is worth whatever she needs. She is like my daughter and Bella is happy enough to share I think.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Rosalie's Point of View? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews so please?... 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	8. Alice Cullen

**8) Alice**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 107 but my physical age is 19.

**2) Who are the members of your family? **

Carlisle – Adoptive Father

Bella – Adoptive Sister in law

Rosalie – Wife

Jasper – Adoptive Brother

Emmett – Adoptive Brother

Esme – Adoptive Mother

Edward – Adoptive Brother

Renesmee – Adoptive Niece

Jacob – Future Adoptive Nephew in law

**3) What are your vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and I can read the future. I can see when someone I am watching makes a decision. But the future can always change, can't it?

**4) What nicknames do you have?**

Shortie – by Jacob Black

Little Freak – by Edward Cullen

Terrifying Little Monster – by Jasper Hale

**5) What is your occupation?**

I am a former student of Forks High School. I graduated last year.

**6) What does your name mean?**

Alice means 'noble and kind' which could explain my friendliness towards Bella Swan.

**7) What do you think about Edward transforming Bella?**

I think that Edward was right to change Bella. If she wants that then it's her life to choose it. I would also love a permanent shopping partner. Which I have now.

**8) Would you still have been transformed into a vampire if you had known what life would be now?**

Yes. I am glad that my creator changed me. I would have loved to meet them but James killed them. I don't know a thing about them and that person was the one who made one of the biggest decision ever in my life.

**9) What do you think of your brothers and sisters including Bella?**

I love them all very much. I love Bella. She is amazing. She is so persistent. Rose let's me take her on a shopping trip occasionally but not all the time. I can drag Bella out whenever I want!

**10) What do you think about your niece and her feelings towards Jacob Black?**

I don't like the fact that I can't see either of them. Nessie worries me sometimes with the choices she makes but Jacob is alright. He is bearable.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Alice's Point of View? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

I love reviews so please?... 

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	9. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**9) Renesmee**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 6 months old but I look like a 4 year old. I go to school now.

**2) Who are the members of your family? **

Carlisle – Adoptive Grandfather

Bella – Mother

Rosalie – Adoptive Aunt

Jasper – Adoptive Uncle

Alice – Adoptive Aunt

Esme – Adoptive Grandmother

Edward – Father

Jacob – Imprinter

Elizabeth Masen – Grandmother

Edward Masen Senior – Grandfather

Charlie Swan - Grandfather

Renée – Grandmother

Phil – Step-Grandfather

Emmett – Adoptive Uncle

**3) What are your vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and Tactile Thought Projection and an Anti-Shield. This means, I can show anyone my thoughts and they believe it, no doubting.

**4) What nicknames do you have?**

Nessie – by Jacob Black

Ness – by Charlie Swan

Vanessa Wolfe – by Bella Cullen (My Escape Name)

Little Nudger – by Charlie Swan

E.J – given before I was born, if I was a boy. It meant Edward. Jacob.

**5) What is your occupation?**

I go to Forks Junior School.

**6) What does your name mean?**

The name Renesmee is Renée and Esme put together.

**7) What do you think about your dad transforming your mom?**

I think that dad was right to do it because otherwise she would be dead now. I love my mom very much and I want her to be with me forever.

**8) Would you chose to be a half-vampire if you had known what life would be now?**

Yes. I love my life. I have Jacob, my werewolf friend and I have my mom and dad and all the rest of my family which I love.

**9) What do you think of your Aunt and Uncles?**

I love them all very much. They are all very caring and they love me. They also accept Jacob.

**10) What do you think about you and your feelings towards Jacob Black?**

I love him. He is the best ever. He said he will always be there for me. He said that to my mom and he was. She told me all about Jacob and I love him to bits. I am glad he loves me back. (**A/N: This is in like family love, not romance. She's only a baby!)**

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renesmee's Point of View? This was the hardest to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	10. Renee Dwyer

**10) Renée **

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 43 years old.

2) Who is in your family?

Bella – Daughter

Renesmee – Granddaughter

Charlie – Ex-Husband

Phil – Husband

3) Where do you live now?

I live in Phoenix, Arizona.

4) Can you explain a bit about Charlie?

Charlie was my first husband. We married when we were very young. I had Bella and then realized that I had rushed into marriage. I decided to get a divorce.

5) Can you explain a bit about Phil?

Phil was and is my second husband. He is a minor league baseball player. We fell in love around 6 years ago and married soon after. We planned on marrying on a beach in Mexico but that didn't work out like many of my plans!

6) Can you describe yourself please?

I am female. I am 5 foot 4 inches tall. I have brown hair. I have blue eyes and Caucasian skin.

7) Can you repeat to us what you said to Bella about decisions a little while back?

_"You're exactly like Charlie. Once you make up your mind, there is no reasoning with you. Of course, exactly like Charlie, you stick by your decisions, too."_

8) How do you think Bella describes you?

I know a bit. I am an experimental chef. (Laughs) Forgetful. (Laughs)

9) What did you give Bella as a graduation present?

I gave her a quilt that had all our old college t-shirts on.

10) What did you call it when Bella told you about her science program in Alaska?

(Blushes) The Edward Program.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renée's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	11. Phil Dwyer

**11) Phil**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 35 years old.

**2) Who is in your family?**

Bella – Step-Daughter

Edward Cullen – Step-son in law

Renesmee – Step-Granddaughter

Renée - Wife

**3) Where do you live now?**

I live in Phoenix, Arizona.

**4) What is your occupation?**

I am a minor league baseball player.

**5) Could you describe yourself please?**

I am Male. I was born in 1975. I am 6 foot tall. I have a bald head. I have blue eyes and Caucasian skin.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renée's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	12. Charlie Swan

**12) Charlie**

Straight after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 47 years old.

**2) Who is in your family?**

Bella – Daughter

Edward Cullen – Son in law

Renesmee – Granddaughter

Renée – Ex-Wife

**3) Where do you live now?**

I live in Forks, Washington.

**4) What is your occupation?**

I am the chief of police in Forks.

**5) Could you describe yourself please?**

I am Male. I was born in 1963. I have curly brown hair. I have chocolate brown eyes and pale skin.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renée's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	13. Jessica Stanley

**13) Jessica**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 22 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Forks, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Former student of Forks High School.

**4) Could you describe yourself please?**

I am Female. I was born in1988. I have curly dark brown hair. I have blue eyes. I am five foot and an inch tall.

**5) What is your nickname?**

Jess – by most people.

**6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I don't like her very much. I pretend to like her so she will confide in me. She loves Edward Cullen too much in my opinion. She gazes at him in a way a angel stares at their god. She tries to get us to take our attention away from Alice Cullen when she goes all weird. It doesn't work.

**7) What are your thoughts and feeling about Mike Newton?**

I have had a on-off relationship with him. I noticed that he kept asking her out and to dances but she kept refusing, like I hoped she would do. She probably went out with Edward when she said no to him. We split up but remained friends. Then just before Bella and Edward's _wedding, _we got back together.

**8) What do you think about Bella and Edward's wedding?**

I think that they are a bit stupid, getting into a relationship so fast. They shouldn't commit themselves like this when they are both still teenagers.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renée's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	14. Billy Black

**14) Billy**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 60 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

I am one of the Quileute council leaders.

**4) Could you describe yourself please?**

I am Male. I was born in1950. I have black hair. I have dark brown eyes. I have copper skin.

**5) Who is in your family?**

Sarah Black – Wife (Deceased)

Rachel Black – Twin Daughter

Paul – Future Son in law

Rebecca Black – Twin Daughter

Jacob Black – Son

Renesmee Cullen – Future Daughter in law

Ephraim Black – Grandfather

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renée's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	15. Jacob Black

**15) Jacob**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 20 years old now.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student.

Protector of La Push.

Protector of Forks and the Cullen Family (Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)

**4) How would you describe yourself?**

I am Male. I was born in1990. I have black hair. I have brown eyes. I have Russet skin. I am seven feet tall.

**5) Who is in your family?**

Sarah Black – Mother (Deceased)

Rachel Black – Twin Sister

Paul – Future Brother in law

Rebecca Black – Twin Sister

Billy Black – Father

Renesmee Cullen – Imprint

Ephraim Black – Great Grandfather (Deceased)

**6) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

I have the ability to use Alpha command.

I can tell other Alpha's what I want to tell them through my mind.

**7) What are your nicknames?**

Jake – by everyone.

Pup – by Edward Cullen only.

Dog – by the Cullen Family.

Uncle Jay – by Claire.

Jacob Wolfe – by Bella Cullen (My escape Name – Breaking Dawn)

Mongrel – by Edward Cullen.

Mutt – by Alice Cullen.

Mongrel, Mutt and Fido – by Rosalie Hale.

**8) What do you feel about Bella's transformation?**

I wish that Edward hadn't changed her but I realized his reasons and if I was in his position I would have done the same.

**9) What is your relationship with Sam Uley like?**

We get along now. For a while before the Volturi tried to kill the Cullen's he was going to attack them. I broke off from his pack, creating my own, which ended up consisting of me, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara and Embry Call.

**10) Do you get along with vampires now?**

Kind of. Edward and I get along because of Nessie and Bella. I still thoroughly dislike Blondie. I get along with the rest of them sometimes.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Jacob's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	16. Leah Clearwater

**16) Leah**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 24 years old now.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student.

Protector of La Push.

Protector of Forks and the Cullen Family (Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

Lee Lee – by Sam Uley.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

I have the ability to use the 'Beta' command.

I can run faster than any other wolf.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am female. I was born in 1986 and I first phased in 2006 – 4 years ago. I have Black hair and Brown eyes. I have copper skin.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Harry Clearwater – Father (deceased)

Sue Clearwater – Mother

Seth Clearwater (wolf) – Brother

Emily Young – Second Cousin

**8) What does your name mean?**

Leah means 'weary' in Hebrew. This may be why I lose my temper and vent it out on the rest of my pack.

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I hate her. She keeps wanting Jake near her, loves him for a bit then breaks his heart. Every time she does this, she hurts his pack as well.

**10) What are you thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

I don't like her too much because she is Bella's daughter but as long as she make Jacob happy, I am willing to put up with her.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Leah's Point of View? This was hard to write so I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	17. Seth Clearwater

**17) Seth**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 15 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student.

Protector of La Push.

Protector of Forks and the Cullen Family (Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

No.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

I have better hearing than other wolves.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am male. I was born in 1992 and I first phased in 2006 – 4 years ago. I have Black hair and Black eyes. I have Russet skin.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Harry Clearwater – Father (deceased)

Sue Clearwater – Mother

Leah Clearwater (wolf) – Sister

Emily Young – Second Cousin

**8) What does your name mean?**

Seth means

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I like her. She does her best to make Jake and Edward happy. She doesn't manage it sometimes but she still tries hard and she causes herself a lot of pain in the process, I think.

**10) What are your thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

I like her as well. She makes Jake happy and that makes me happy. She is the most adorable little girl. She has caused some near-death experiences for Jake but I helped them end smoothly. I like her father and mother a lot so that helps and I think she is a well-rounded little girl.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Seth's Point of View? This was quite easy to write but I would still very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	18. Sam Uley

**18) Sam**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 20 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Protector of La Push.

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

No.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

I have the ability to use the Alpha command.

I can communicate with Jacob Black and other Alpha's while in wolf form.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am male. I was born in 1986 and I first phased in 2005 – 5 years ago. I have Black hair and Brown eyes.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Joshua Uley – Father

Levi Uley – Great-Grandfather

Emily Young – Fiancée

**8) What does your name mean?**

I don't know what my name means.

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I don't mind her. She has made things difficult for Jacob but she does always try and mend it. She has had a broken heart a few times due to Jacob and the wolves (including myself) but we have all made up and are getting to be friends again. She makes the wrong choices but we have to learn to live with them.

**10) What are your thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

I don't really know her. I like the sound of her in Jacob's thoughts and I wouldn't try to hurt her now if I could. She seems safe enough for now and we have to see later what happens but I'm sure Jake can keep her inconspicuous and not let her threaten any humans.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Sam's Point of View? 

I would still very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	19. Embry Call

**19) Embry**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 16 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student

Protector of La Push.

Protector of Fork and of the Cullen's (End of Breaking Dawn)

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

No.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am male. I was born in 1990 and I first phased in 2006 – 4 years ago. I have Black hair and Brown eyes. I am six foot three inches tall.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Possible half brother of either:

Jacob Black

Sam Uley

Quil Ateara

**8) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'Ember' or 'Smouldering Fire'

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I like her quite a lot. She has hurt Jake but he has hurt her too. They are as bad as each other but no matter how big the fight is, they always become friends again after a while. He deserves her and she deserves him.

**10) What are your thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

I don't really know her. I like the sound of her and I am hoping to find out more about her in the future. I have joined Jacob's pack now and I am ready to be part of Renesmee's life and I am prepared to protect the Cullen's from any attack. Jake was right when he said they were just as good as any human we have ever protected.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Embry's Point of View? 

I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	20. Quil Ateara

**20) Quil**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 16 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student

Protector of La Push.

Protector of Fork and of the Cullen's (End of Breaking Dawn)

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

No.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am male. I was born in 1990 and I first phased in 2006 – 4 years ago. I have Black hair and Brown eyes. I am five foot nine inches tall. I have Russet Brown skin.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Embry Call – Possible half-brother.

Jacob Black – Second Cousin.

Quil Ateara Junior – Father (deceased)

Quil Ateara Senior - Grandfather

**8) What does your name mean?**

I'm not sure what my name means.

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I like her very much. She seems one of us as well as having a family and a life. She will always be one of us and I'm glad. She brings fun to our lives. All the vampires chase after her for her blood and we have fun killing them for her.

**10) What are your thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

She sounds nice but I don't really know her. Jake says that she means everything and I know what that feels like. You are willing to do anything for that person you imprinted on. That means that you will die for them.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Quil's Point of View? 

I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	21. Paul

**21) Paul**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 16 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student

Protector of La Push.

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

No.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am male. I was born in 1990 and I first phased in 2006 – nearly 5 years ago. I have Black hair.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Rachel Black - Imprintee

**8) What does your name mean?**

I'm not sure what my name means.

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I like her. She is quite funny and brings in lots of fights for us. I like having her around but I don't like her choices.

**10) What are your thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

I have never met her but Jake says that she means everything. I know how it feels to imprint so I have a feeling about what he is feeling when he has to leave her and when she is in danger. Hopefully I will never have to face that with Rachel as she is really quiet!

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Paul's Point of View? 

I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	22. Jared

**22) Jared**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 16 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in La Push, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Student

Protector of La Push.

**4) Have you got any nicknames?**

No.

**5) What are your magical characteristics?**

I can phase into a giant wolf freely.

I can talk through my packs minds while we are in wolf form.

I don't age until I stop phasing for a solid amount of time.

I have superhuman strength, Speed, Agility, Endurance and Senses.

I also have very good eyesight, so I can see a very long way ahead. Not all of the wolves can do that.

**6) How would you describe yourself?**

I am male. I was born in 1990 and I first phased in 2005 – just 5 years ago. I have Black hair and Russet skin.

**7) Who is in your family?**

Kim Connweller - Imprintee

**8) What does your name mean?**

I'm not sure what my name means.

**9) What do you think about Bella Swan/Cullen?**

I like her. She is polite and doesn't purposely try to hurt any of my brothers. She and Jake have disagreements but they always get back together

**10) What are your thoughts and feelings about Renesmee?**

I have never met her but she sounds nice.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Jared's Point of View? 

I would very much appreciate reviews? 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	23. Angela Weber

**23) Angela**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) How old are you? **

I am 22 years old.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Forks, Washington.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Former Student of Forks High School.

Former Student of University of Washington.

Photographer.

4) Who have you been in a relationship with?

I have gone out with Eric Yorkie once. He asked me to the spring dance and because I really wanted to go, I said yes to him. That didn't last long though and we stayed friends. I went out with Ben Cheney after that. We stayed together and went to college together. We are now engaged to get married next summer.

5) Can you describe yourself please?

Yes. My name is Angela Weber. I have light brown eyes and light brown hair. I am six feet tall. I have my mom, my dad and my brother.

6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan or Cullen now?

I like her a lot. She is questioned too much by Jessica about her relationship with Edward. We look out for each other and I am happy she has found someone she loves and that she is happy with Edward.

7) Could you explain your relationship with Ben Cheney please?

Ben and I started going out about 3 weeks after Edward came back to school after his 3-month break. Bella and Edward, Ben and I often go out on a double date sometimes. We had a long spell where I only contacted her by phone but now we see each other fairly regularly.

8) What are you thoughts about Edward Cullen?

He is drop-dead gorgeous of course, but he loves Bella and I know she is the only one able to get a guy like him. I am happy with Ben so it doesn't matter. Edward and I are kind-of friends. When we double-date we chat but Edward and Ben are more the buddies, while Bella and I are also more 'buddyish' than Ben and Bella are. Yeah. Edwards a really nice guy.

9) Do you still talk to Jessica Stanley?

Not really. We lost touch after school ended and never really spoke again. Bella kept in touch so I talk through Bella to Jessica. She wasn't really ever my type of friend. I prefer the quiet ones that are able to keep secrets and not tell the whole school.

10) What do you think about the adopted girl that Bella and Edward adopted after Bella found out she couldn't get pregnant?

I think Renesmee is really sweet. She is very lovable and cute. When I go round to Edward and Bella's cottage top visit them – which is sweet in the middle of the forest. Don't worry; they have bikes to get there! (Laughs) – Renesmee always comes outside to greet me. She is a nice, polite girl and you can tell that she is a Cullen!

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Angela's Point of View? This has more new information in it so I hope I did it right!

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) Thanks for the person that has been reviewing! You are a legend!

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	24. Aro Volturi

**24) Aro**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) When were you born? **

1300 BC.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Volterra, Italy.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Volturi Leader.

Protector of all vampires.

**4) Who is in your family?**

Sulpicia – Wife

Didyme – Sister

Marcus – Brother–in–law

**5) Can you describe yourself please?**

Yes. My name is Aro. I am one of the Volturi leaders. I have pale, almost translucent skin. I have jet black hair and red eyes or black eyes when I am thirsty.

**6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan or Cullen now?**

I like her. She has fit into immortality amazingly well. I admire her skill as well. It takes a lot to make the Volturi stop and pause to what is in front of them and she did that well. I was scared to death of her and her powers. We would be the ones dead in the end, not the Cullen's. I wasn't ready for suicide yet.

**7) What do you think about Jane?**

She is a very talented young girl. I am glad I saved her and Alec from getting torched many years back. They have proved their loyalty and worth to us. Jane doesn't get along with Bella, so soon I may have to do something about that, but for now I can deal with it.

**8) What are you thoughts about Edward Cullen?**

He is very special. I would love for him to join us but he is more loyal to Carlisle and his family. Carlisle will have more power than me one day and the time will come when we have a battle and we will lose. I still have mixed thoughts about that future.

**9) Do you like killing humans?**

The ones that taste nice, yes. I don't care. The vampire that created me nearly killed me to I have a right to kill others. I need them to stay strong, so they have to live with that or in their case die with that. (Laughs)

**10) What do you think about Renesmee Carlie Cullen?**

I like her. She is a bright girl but I don't know whether to trust her with all the vampire secrets. I believe everything she thought. She is still a complete mystery. Killing Joham didn't help us either but it made Jane feel better.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Aro's Point of View? I have started to write the Volturi now and they are hard because they are so old and confusing so can people tell me if I'm doing it right?

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) Thanks for the person that has been reviewing! You are a legend!

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	25. Marcus Volturi

**25) Marcus**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) When were you born? **

1300 BC.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Volterra, Italy.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Volturi Leader.

Protector of all vampires.

**4) Who is in your family?**

Sulpicia – Sister-in-law

Didyme – Wife

Aro – Brother–in–law

**5) Can you describe yourself please?**

Yes. My name is Marcus. I am one of the Volturi leaders. I have pale, almost translucent skin. I have jet black hair and red eyes or black eyes when I am thirsty.

**6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan or Cullen now?**

I don't mid her. She is a young vampire and deserves to live before Aro pokes his nose in to try and make her join us. I don't think she will and that's that.

**7) What do you think about Jane?**

She has a remarkable talent. Aro likes her because she helps him win fights. I dislike all of the fights so I disagree. I don't like her. She is only happy when she is torturing someone or killing them.

**8) What are you thoughts about Edward Cullen?**

He is a nice boy. He deserves better in life than living in fear of the Volturi coming to kill his family. I will try my hardest to stop Aro but I doubt it will work.

**9) Do you like killing humans?**

No but I can't hunt animals. They don't satisfy me. I drink human blood because it tastes better and is easier. I don't particularly like it though.

**10) What do you think about Renesmee Carlie Cullen?**

I don't really know her. She seems nice but I think we should let her live. She is a baby. We were al one once and Aro wants to kill her just because he doesn't know much about half-vampires. Mean.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Marcus' Point of View? I had to make him against Aro because it always seems that way in the book and he doesn't like fighting as much as Aro. What do you think?

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) Thanks for the person that has been reviewing! You are a legend!

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	26. Caius Volturi

**26) Caius**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) When were you born? **

1300 BC.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Volterra, Italy.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Volturi Leader.

Protector of all vampires.

**4) Who is in your family?**

Athenodora - Wife

**5) Can you describe yourself please?**

Yes. My name is Caius. I am one of the Volturi leaders. I have pale, almost translucent skin. I have white hair and red eyes or black eyes when I am thirsty.

**6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan or Cullen now?**

I don't like her at all. She should die. She knows too much and she makes bad decisions. She marries a vampire. She gives birth to a half mortal half immortal child knowing the Volturi would find out and try to kill her family. She is an idiot and deserves to die.

**7) What do you think about Jane?**

She is very useful. She can't torture Bella but she can torture Edward when Bella isn't around. I enjoy seeing her happy. It makes me laugh seeing someone's face as she tortures them.

**8) What are you thoughts about Edward Cullen?**

He an idiot, like his mate. He knew the consequences of having immortal children. His child is too much like him. Ignorant and horrible. All the Cullen's apart form maybe Carlisle and his mate deserve to die.

**9) Do you like killing humans?**

Yes. They taste nice. I enjoy anything that is nice. I don't care what they feel. Everyone dies sometime or another.

**10) What do you think about Renesmee Carlie Cullen?**

I think she should die. She deserves it because of her parent's idiocy. If she comes to me alone, I will kill her with no hesitation. It is annoying that Aro wants to keep it all peaceful. It's no fun that way.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Caius' Point of View? I made him evil and it was fun! What do you think?

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	27. Alec Volturi

**27) Alec**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Who were you created by? **

Aro.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Volterra, Italy.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Volturi Guard.

Protector of all vampires.

**4) Who is in your family?**

Jane – Twin Sister

**5) Can you describe yourself please?**

Yes. My name is Alec. I am one of the Volturi guard. I have pale, almost translucent skin. I have black hair and red eyes or black eyes when I am thirsty.

**6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan or Cullen now?**

She's an idiot. I don't know whteher she should be killed but she should be made certain about vampire rules.

**7) How old are you?**

I am around 300 years old. I was created by Aro just before the southern rebellion.

**8) What are you thoughts about Edward Cullen?**

He stupid. He shouldn't keep breaking the rules or threatening to break them or he will be killed and like Aro said, what a waste.

**9) What did you say to Jane when she brought Edward, Alice and Bella back?**

I said to her 'They send you out for one and you bring back two and a half. Such a clever girl'

**10) What do you think about Renesmee Carlie Cullen?**

I don't care about her. She seems sweet but I'm not bothered about her future. The dog is lucky to have her because she has a bright future.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Alec's Point of View? Hope you like it!

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	28. Jane Volturi

**28) Jane**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Who were you created by? **

Aro.

**2) Where do you live now?**

I live in Volterra, Italy.

**3) What is your occupation?**

Volturi Guard.

Protector of all vampires.

**4) Who is in your family?**

Alec – Twin Brother

**5) Can you describe yourself please?**

Yes. My name is Jane. I am one of the Volturi guard. I have pale, almost translucent skin. I have brown hair and red eyes or black eyes when I am thirsty.

**6) What are your feelings about Bella Swan or Cullen now?**

She is a disgusting girl. She mucks around with a vampire and they create a kid. Gross! She deserves to die. I only wish I could shock her…

**7) How old are you?**

I am around 300 years old. I was created by Aro just before the southern rebellion.

**8) What are you thoughts about Edward Cullen?**

He is just as bad as Bella but he can read my thoughts and knows what I'm like. I hate people who can do that…

**9) Why were you changed?**

Alec and I were being burnt by the village but Aro stepped in and killed the whole village and saved me and Alec.

**10) What do you think about Renesmee Carlie Cullen?**

I don't like her. Marcus should have said we can kill her. We don't care about dying. It is what we should have done in our human lives anyway so I don't care about death.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Jane's Point of View? Hope you like it!

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	29. Demetri Volturi

**29) Demetri**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Demetri. I have fair skin and dark hair. My eyes are crimson but Black when thirsty.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have normal vampire abilities and I am a tracker. I catch the flavour of someone's mind and I track it.

**3) Do you like Jane? **

She's ok. I don't like her shocking random people but she enjoys it and it keeps us alive so she's ok.

**4) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'Devoted'.

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I think so but I may sway from that decision.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think ofDemetri's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	30. Felix Volturi

**30) Felix**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Felix. I have olive skin and dark hair. My eyes are crimson but Black when thirsty.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have normal vampire abilities but no extra ones.

**3) Do you like Jane? **

She's ok. I don't like her shocking random people but she enjoys it and it keeps us alive so she's ok.

**4) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'Lucky' 'Happy' and 'Prosperous'.

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I will. I will support Aro until the day I die.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Felix's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	31. Renata Volturi

**31) Renata**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Renata. I am female. My eyes are crimson but black when thirsty.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have normal vampire abilities and I have a physical shield. I can 'divert' people and they don't know why they are going in the opposite direction.

**3) Do you like Jane? **

Not really. She shocks people because she enjoys it. I only help save Aro and the rest of their lives.

**4) Do you think the Cullen's should live?**

I don't make decisions but I think as long as they obey the rest of the rules and create no unmanageable immortals then they should be allowed to live.

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I will. I will look after my masters for the rest of eternity

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Renata's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	32. Heidi Volturi

**32) Heidi**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Heidi. I am five feet eight inches tall. I have mahogany colour skin. My eyes are crimson but black when thirsty.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have normal vampire abilities and I am able to make humans follow me with any story I give them. Even if I say that they are going to be killed, most of them will follow. 1 in 20 may turn away but the majority stay.

**3) Who do you like best in the Volturi? **

I like Demetri best. He is the only really good looking one in the whole bunch. Alec is too small and Aro, Caius and Marcus are way too old. I am rather picky in who I like.

**4) Do you think the Cullen's should live?**

I don't think so. They deserve death for what they've done. I wasn't there at the time but Demetri's description sounded good but it may just have been my obliviousness in the night of joys. (Winks)

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I will for now but things may sway my decision. I will feed them for as long as I feel like doing it.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Heidi's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	33. Sulpicia Volturi

**33) Sulpicia**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Sulpicia. I have powdery colour skin. My eyes are misty red but black when thirsty. I have fair-hair.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Aro – Husband

Didyme – Sister-in-law (deceased)

**4) Do you think the Cullen's should live?**

I don't mind. They aren't a danger to us but if Aro thinks they are dangerous then I agree with him.

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I will stay with the Volturi as long as Aro is. When he leaves or dies I will be right after him.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Sulpicia's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	34. Chelsea Volturi

**34) Chelsea**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Chelsea I have pale colour skin. My eyes are red but black when thirsty. I have brown hair. I am five foot ten inches tall.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities and relationship manipulation. I can make people part from the way they feel about people.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Afton - Husband

**4) Do you think the Cullen's should live?**

I don't want Bella to live because she is able to go against my gift and I don't like that. I may have to consult with Jane to destroy them.

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I will stay with the Volturi for as long as they make the right decisions.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Chelsea's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	35. Athenodora Volturi

**35) Athenodora**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Athenodora. I have powdery skin colour. My eyes are red but black when thirsty. I have fair hair hair.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Caius - Husband

**4) Do you think the Cullen's should live?**

Don't mind. I don't like them. Caius was a little mean to them but they deserve it. The Volturi want people from that coven, they should just join and save any fighting.

**5) Will you stay loyal to the Volturi?**

I will stay with the Volturi for as long Caius is in it.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Athedora's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	36. Didyme Volturi

**36) Didyme**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Didyme. I have powdery skin colour. My eyes are red but black when thirsty. I have fair hair hair.

**2) Have you got any vampire abilities?**

I have basic vampire abilities.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Marcus – Husband

Aro – Brother

Sulpicia – Sister-in-law

**4) Do you think the Cullen's should live?**

Yes. I had to go through death and it wasn't for any good reason. I wish Marcus knew that it was Aro who killed me.

**5) Would you kill Aro now if you had the chance?**

No. It doesn't matter what my brother did to me, I still love him…

**EXTRA****: This is what Stephanie Meyer said about Didyme:**

_"Once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it."_

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Didyme's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short… I tried to make her nice and happy. Did it work?

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	37. Sasha Denali

**37) Sasha**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Sasha. My eyes are red but black when thirsty. I am female.

**2) When were you born?**

I was born in about mid-1500's which would make me about 460 now.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Tanya – Daughter

Irina – Daughter (Deceased)

Kate – Daughter

Vasilii – Son (Deceased)

Laurent – Son-in-law (deceased)

Eleazar – Coven Mate

Carmen – Coven Mate

Garrett – Son-in-law

**4) Why did you create a immortal child?**

Because I wanted to see what they were really like. I didn't believe Aro, so I risked my life and tried it myself. I didn't tell the girls because if I was caught then they would die with me. If I kept it secret as I did then they are saved by Aro's mercy because they didn't hide anything and they weren't part of the crime.

**5) Would you kill Aro now if you had the chance?**

No. I broke the law and I deserved it so if he broke the law then I would but if he doesn't then he is only doing his job.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Sasha's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Do you like it?

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	38. Tanya Denali

**38) Tanya**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Tanya. I have curly strawberry blonde hair. My eyes are gold but black when thirsty. I am female.

**2) When were you born?**

I was born in about the 1000 AD.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Sasha - Mother

Irina – Sister (Deceased)

Kate – Sister

Vasilii – Brother (Deceased)

Laurent – Son-in-law (deceased)

Eleazar – Coven Mate

Carmen – Coven Mate

Garrett – Son-in-law

**4) Where are you originally from?**

I am originally from Slovakia but I currently live with my sisters and the rest of my coven in Denali.

**5) Would you kill Caius now because of the way he treated your sister, Irina, if you had the chance?**

Yes. He looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye and me and Kate would have pleasure killing him. We would make it slow and painful.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Tanya's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Do you like it?

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	39. Kate Denali

**39) Kate**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Kate. I have pale blonde hair. My eyes are gold but black when thirsty. I am female.

**2) When were you born?**

I was born in about the 1000 AD.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Sasha - Mother

Irina – Sister (Deceased)

Tanya – Sister

Vasilii – Brother (Deceased)

Laurent – Son-in-law (deceased)

Eleazar – Coven Mate

Carmen – Coven Mate

Garrett – Spouse

**4) What are your nicknames?**

Katie – Garrett

Firetouch – Vladimir

**5) Would you kill Caius now because of the way he treated your sister, Irina, if you had the chance?**

Yes. Tanya and I would be fighting ourselves to who would kill him, we hate him that much.

**EXTRA:** Some quotes from Kate:

"_Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that's been Tasered. It only downs him for a second, but that's long enough._" – Kate about her skill.

"_Heaven knows, I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current through my skin._" – Kate on her skill.

_"Now he tells me__" _– Kate speaking to Garrett.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Kate's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Do you like the extras?

Thank you very much to my very loyal supporter (who I can't remember their name – review your name to me please!). You are a legend.

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	40. Irina Denali

**40) Irina**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Irina. I have silver blonde hair. My eyes are gold but black when thirsty. I am female.

**2) What does your name mean?**

Irina means peace. This could be why the Cullens were left in peace by the Volturi.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Sasha - Mother

Kate – Sister

Tanya – Sister

Vasilii – Brother (Deceased)

Laurent – Mate (deceased)

Eleazar – Coven Mate

Carmen – Coven Mate

Garrett – Brother-in-law

**4) What was the date of your death and confrontation between the Cullen's and The Volturi?**

It was 31st December 2006.

**5) Would you kill Caius now because of the way he treated you if you had the chance?**

No. I wouldn't because I got my facts wrong and death was my punishment.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Irina's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Thank you very much to my very loyal supporter (who I can't remember their name – review your name to me please!). You are a legend.

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	41. Laurent Denali

**41) Laurent**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Laurent. I have black/brown dreadlocks. My eyes are red but black when thirsty. I have Olive skin. I am male.

**2) What does your name mean?**

Irina means peace. This could be why the Cullens were left in peace by the Volturi.

**3) Who is in your family? **

Irina – Mate

James – Coven Mate (deceased)

Victoria – Coven Mate (deceased)

**4) What was the date of your death?**

It was 6th March 2006 by the quileute werewolves.

**5) Why were you surprised to see the werewolves?**

Because James and I tracked one all the way across Siberia. I didn't know they were alive here.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Laurent's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Thank you very much to my very loyal supporter (who I can't remember their name – review your name to me please!). You are a legend.

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	42. Garrett Denali

**42) Garrett**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Garrett. I have sandy brown hair. My eyes are ruby but black when thirsty. I have Pale skin. I am male.

**2) Who is in your family?**

Kate – Spouse

Tanya – Sister-in-law

Carmen – Coven Mate

Eleazar – Coven Mate

Irina – Sister-in-law (Deceased)

Sasha – Mother-in-law (Deceased)

Laurent – Brother-in-law (Deceased)

Vasilii – Brother-in-law (Deceased)

**3) When were you changed into a vampire?**

June 16th 1780.

**4) Who would you most want to kill out of all the Volturi and why?**

I would kill Caius or Jane. Jane, because she has evil thoughts and is only happy when torturing someone. Caius, because he killed my mate, Kate's, sister.

**5) Do you like the rest of the members of your new coven?**

Yes. Tanya is lovely and so are Carmen and Eleazar. I think Tanya is happy at the moment and someday, I don't know when, she will find a mate.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Garrett's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Thank you very much to my very loyal supporter (who I can't remember their name – review your name to me please!). You are a legend.

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	43. Carmen Denali

**43) Carmen**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Carmen. I have sandy brown hair. My eyes are ruby but black when thirsty. I have Pale skin. I am male.

**2) Who is in your family?**

Kate – Adoptive Sister

Tanya – Adoptive Sister

Garrett – Adoptive Brother-in-law

Eleazar – Mate

Irina – Adoptive Sister (Deceased)

Sasha – Adoptive Mother (Deceased)

Laurent – Adoptive Brother-in-law (Deceased)

Vasilii – Adoptive Brother (Deceased)

**3) When were you changed into a vampire?**

6th September 1724

**4) Who would you most want to kill out of all the Volturi and why?**

I would kill Caius or Jane. Jane, because she has evil thoughts and is only happy when torturing someone. Caius, because he killed my mate, Kate's, sister.

**5) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'Poem' and 'Song'

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Carmen's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Thank you very much to my very loyal supporter (who I can't remember their name – review your name to me please!). You are a legend.

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	44. Eleazar Denali

**44) Eleazar**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Eleazar. I have black hair. My eyes are golden but black when thirsty. I have Pale skin. I am male.

**2) Who is in your family?**

Kate – Adoptive Sister

Tanya – Adoptive Sister

Garrett – Adoptive Brother-in-law

Carmen – Mate

Irina – Adoptive Sister (Deceased)

Sasha – Adoptive Mother (Deceased)

Laurent – Adoptive Brother-in-law (Deceased)

Vasilii – Adoptive Brother (Deceased)

**3) When were you changed into a vampire?**

I was changed in 1600's and a few years after that I joined the Volturi.

**4) Who would you most want to kill out of all the Volturi and why?**

I would kill Caius because he has horrible deathly thoughts going on in his head all the time. He isn't happy with life as it is. He has to kill people to bring him happiness. That's not good.

**5) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'my god has helped'.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Eleazar's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

Thank you very much to my very loyal supporter (who I can't remember their name – review your name to me please!). You are a legend.

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	45. Riley Biers

**45) Riley**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Riley Biers. I was 19 when I was changed. I have blond hair. I have red eyes but they are black when I'm thirsty. I have Pale skin.

**2) Who created you?**

Victoria

**3) When were you changed into a vampire?**

I was changed in 2005.

**4) When did you die and who killed you?**

I died on June 15th and a werewolf called Seth killed me.

**5) What does your name mean?**

Riley means 'courageous' or 'valiant'.

**6) Do you have any special gifts?**

I have basic vampire skills and unnatural self-control.

**EXTRA: **Some quotes by Riley:

"_She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes - you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right._"

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Riley's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	46. Bree Tanner

**46) Bree**

Set after breaking dawn…

**1) Can you describe yourself?**

My name is Bree Tanner. I was 15 when I was changed. I have brown hair. I have crimson eyes but they are black when I'm thirsty. I have Pale skin.

**2) Who created you?**

Victoria

**3) When were you changed into a vampire?**

I was changed in early 2006.

**4) When did you die and who killed you?**

I died on June 15th and Felix from the 'Volturi' killed me.

**5) What does your name mean?**

Bree means 'power' or 'high'.

**6) Do you have any special gifts?**

I have basic vampire skills and self-control.

**EXTRA: **Some quotes by Bree:

"_How can you stand it? I _want_ her._" – Bree to Bella Swan.

"_What did you do to me? I'm so...  
Yeah, I know. We'll find you someone to drink. Just try not to get killed, will ya?_" – Riley and Bree.

"_Diego grinned at me, his face beautiful with light, and suddenly, with a deep lurch in my stomach, I realized that the whole BFF thing was way off the mark. It was just that fast...But even though Diego looked like his normal self again -not made of blazing light anyway- I knew he would never look the same to me. That tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach was still there. I had a feeling it would be there permanently._" – Bree about Diego.

"_I guess Fred can sort of repel people on purpose. It's all in our heads, though. He makes us repulsed at the thought of being near him._" – Diego on Fred.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Bree's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	47. Peter

**47) Peter**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Peter. I am male. I have Silver Blond Hair. I have Red eyes but they are black when I'm thirsty. I have Pale skin.

**2) Do you have a mate?**

Yes I do. She is called Charlotte. I met her while working with Jasper for Maria.

**3) What was it like living with Maria?**

It was alright at first. I liked working with my 'family' and protecting them. When Maria chose me to live and work for her, I started to grow my dislikes for it all. When Charlotte came out, I saw her kind face and I couldn't kill her. I shouted at her to run and chased her away. I explained everything and a year later we went for Jasper. He left us a little later but we stayed good friends.

**4) When were you created into a vampire?**

I was created in 1940, during the southern war.

**5) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'Stone' from the Greek word 'Petros'.

**EXTRA: Here is a quote from Peter:**

"'_We have not decided,' Peter said. He looked down at his tiny companion; Charlotte's lips were set in dissatisfaction. It looked like she'd made her decision. I wondered what it was._"

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Peter's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	48. Charlotte

**48) Charlotte**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Charlotte. I am female. I have White Blond Hair. I have Red eyes but they are Black when I'm thirsty. I have Pale skin. I am 4 foot 10 inches tall.

**2) Do you have a mate?**

Yes I do. He is called Peter. I met him when I was called out to be killed and he bolted away on my tail while telling me to run. I didn't know what was happening, I just did it.

**3) What was it like living with Maria?**

It was bad. I never really liked it but I'm sort of glad I was part of her army or I never would have met Peter or my good friend Jasper.

**4) When were you created into a vampire?**

I was created in 1940, during the southern war by Maria.

**5) What does your name mean?**

My name is the German feminine version of the word 'Man'.

**EXTRA: Here is a quote from Peter with Charlotte in it:**

"'_We have not decided,' Peter said. He looked down at his tiny companion; Charlotte's lips were set in dissatisfaction. It looked like she'd made her decision. I wondered what it was._"

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Charlotte's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	49. Maggie

**49) Maggie**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Maggie. I am female. I have Curly Red Hair. I have Red eyes but they are Black when I'm thirsty. I have Pale skin.

**2) Do you have a mate?**

No I don't. I'm not really looking for someone but if someone catches my eye I won't say No!

**3) What is it like living with Siobhan and Liam?**

It's ok. They are friendly and trust me now. Liam is sweet and Siobhan is like my best friend that I never had when I was human.

**4) Do you have any extra talents?**

I have a lie sensory. This means I can tell when someone is lying.

**5) What does your name mean?**

My name means 'Pearl'

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Maggie's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	50. Siobhan

**50) Siobhan**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Siobhan. I have blond hair. I have Red eyes but they are Black when I'm thirsty.

**2) Do you have a mate?**

Yes I do. His name is Liam. We have been together for a very long time. He is rather territorial but I can smooth things over. If I want something he does it. We both love each other irrevocably.

**3) What is it like living with Maggie?**

It's great. She's a funny girl that is very talented and clever. I love her like a sister and a best friend. Liam didn't like her at first but he likes her now as well.

**4) Do you have any extra talents?**

I have Outcome Manipulation according to Carlisle. I don't believe it myself but he believes it.

**5) What does your name mean?**

I don't know what my name means.

**6) If you had the choice whether to be a vampire or not, would you have become one?**

No. I like my life but I would prefer not to have to drink human blood. I tried Carlisle's diet but can't manage it. He helped me but I found it impossible.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Siobhan's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	51. Liam

**51) Liam**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Liam. I have blond hair. I have Red eyes but they are Black when I'm thirsty.

**2) Do you have a mate?**

Yes I do. Her name is Siobhan. She is amazing, all I ever wanted in life. She feels the same way about me.

**3) What is it like living with Maggie?**

It's okay. She's a great girl. I didn't like her at first but now it's fine. Siobhan loves her so I'll accept her as well.

**4) Do you have any extra talents?**

I don't and I'm glad. I don't want anything to have to fuss about. I like it that Siobhan apparently does and Maggie does but I don't want one myself.

**5) What does your name mean?**

I don't know what my name means.

**6) If you had the choice whether to be a vampire or not, would you have become one?**

No. I like my life but I would prefer not to have become one. I want a normal life around others and not hiding out because of my eye colour.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Liam's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	52. Maria

**52) Maria**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Maria. I have brown hair. I have Red eyes but they are Black when I'm thirsty. I have pale skin.

**2) Why did you choose Jasper?**

He looked strong and good. I decided I wanted to keep him. He had a caring nature and didn't want to go away from us when he heard our conversations.

**3) What were you thinking when ****Peter and Charlotte ran away?**

I was annoyed with Jasper. He shouldn't have let them go. He should've chased them. I needed Peter and Charlotte needed to die because she was too old.

**4) What does your name mean?**

My name means bitter.

**5) Would you still like Jasper if you met up again?**

Yes. He has a sweet nature. If I ever met him again, I would try and convince him to stay with me again. He was the only person I felt anything for. I would try and love him properly this time.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Maria's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


	53. Nettie

**53) Nettie**

Set after Breaking Dawn…

**1) How would you describe yourself?**

My name is Nettie. I have blond hair. I have Red eyes but they are Black when I'm thirsty. I am of Mexican descent.

**2) Why ****do you think Maria chose Jasper?**

She chose him so he would help her with her armies. He killed me harshly for Maria as well.

**3) W****hen did you die and who by?**

I was killed by Maria and Jasper in 1980.

**4) What does your name mean?**

My name is very unuasual and I'm not sure what it means.

**5) Would you still like Jasper if you met up again?**

Yes. He only killed me because Maria ordered him to. If I met Maria, I would kill her like she should've died a long time ago.

**Author's Note**

So, what do you think of Nettie's Point of View? Hope you like it!

Sorry it's a little short…

I would very much appreciate reviews? (Wink Wink) 

Any more idea's for anyone else?

Are there any question's you would like someone to answer? Review them in!

Please check out my other story if you have time…

Thanks!


End file.
